How Many Kunai?
by Bad Player
Summary: Tenten hold's a competition, and everyone is determined to win! Who can guess how many Kunai? NejxTen... sort of. Oneshot


I just made this story for fun at school in 15 minutes, so don't expect it to be a masterpiece (although it is pretty funny XD)

R&R!

* * *

How Many Kunai?

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were gathered in a small square in a quiet section of Kanoha (excuse me if that's misspelled). They had all received a mysterious flyer in the mail.

Suddenly Tenten burst out of nowhere. "Hi ya'll!" She screamed.

"Um… Hi Tenten," Some people replied.

"I bet you're all wondering why you're here!" Tenten continued to yell. "Well, I'm having a competition to see who can guess how many kunai I have with me right now! Whoever gets the closest gets a free, all-expense paid trip down the endless chasm of death completely covered with sharp pointy rocks at perpendicular angles placed conveniently right next to our village (the one from episode 56)!"

Everyone sweatdropped for a few seconds before Naruto yelled: "Been there, done that! It's not so great!"

_I am definitely not doing this, _Naruto thought. _This is so stupid, and I don't wanna fall down that chasm twice! However... Sasuke looks really into it, like he's going to try! I'm going to win this to prove I'm better than him! Believe it!_

Sasuke's mind: _This is so stupid... Naruto is probably getting all hyped up about beating me. Oh well, might as well play along to watch the show._

Back with Naruto… : _All right! Let's do this!_

Everyone else:

Naruto: _Wait, I know! When I win, I'll give the trip to Sakura as a present so she loves me!_

Lee: _I shall win this! Through hard work and practice!_

Neji: _It's times like this I love the Byakugan._

Sakura/Shikamaru: _Hm... this is just a math problem. I have to figure out how many kunai Tenten can stash in her pockets._

_Wait... what pockets?_

Hinata: _I probably won't win... Maybe Naruto will..._

Choji: _I am so gonna win this! I bet there's tons of food in that bottomless chasm of doom!_

Ino: _I'm gonna win this just so Sakura won't! It'll be so much fun to crush her!_

Kiba: _I'll try to win... and if I do I can always send Akamaru down first to make sure it's safe_

Shino: _Cricket Cricket _(well, he is a bug freak XD)

Gaara: _Must... win... there's bound to be some people in that bottomless pit I can kill._

Temari: _This should be so easy to win. And if that bottomless chasm of doom is dangerous, I can always get right out of it with my fan._

Kankuro: _Maybe I can use the bottomless chasm of doom to get rid of my puppet... I never really liked it and it kind of freaks me out..._

"All right everyone, put your name and your guess on the piece of paper!" Tenten shouted, handing out pens and small slips of paper. After everyone had handed their guesses, Tenten started.

"One… two… three…" Tenten said, pulling that number of kunai out from nowhere.

_10 minutes later_

"158… 159… 160…" Tenten continued, adding the kunai to the giant pile behind her as Naruto began to walk away.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"My guess has already been passed," Naruto admitted. "It's getting kind of boring; there's nothing to do here, and I'll find out who won from someone else."

"Okay Naruto. See ya later!" Sakura said, but then added, "What was your guess, anyway?"

"Two," Naruto replied, holding up that many fingers.

"TWO!" Sakura exploded, surprised at Naruto's extreme stupidity. "Goodbye, Naruto," she bluntly said with a giant sweatdrop.

_45 minutes later..._

"3145… 3146… 3147…" Tenten continued, adding to the over-20-foot-high pile behind her.

By now, almost everyone had left; their number had been reached, and then passed. Only Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke remained.

"3156," Tenten called as Sasuke began to leave.

_At least I came closer than Naruto, _he thought.

"3167," Tenten shouted as Lee sighed.

"Okay, my number has been passed, BUT I SHALL EVENTUALLY GET IT THROUGH HARD WORK AND PRACTICE!!"

"Uh… Lee…" Tenten said, pausing her in counting. "You only get one vote."

Lee slowly slumped away…

_75 minutes later…_

"8765… 8766…8767…"

Shika sighed as Sakura began to walk away. "What was your number?" Shika asked.

"8765."

"8766 for me. Why are you leaving?"

"Because Neji's won; he's the only one whose number hasn't been called," Sakura sighed.

"No, not necessarily," Shika said. "If the answer is 9,000 and Neji guessed 10,000, I'm still the closest."

"Good point. Have fun waiting to find out," Sakura sighed.

_6 and a half hours later..._

"1587012… 1587013… and 1587014! That's all of them!" Tenten said, putting the final kunai on what was now Kanoha's biggest monument.

"And that's exactly what I said," Neji smirked. Shika groaned and walked away.

"Really?" Tenten asked. She opened Neji's paper, and sure enough, he had written 1587014 kunai. "Wow, you got it right!"

"Well, I did see it with the Byakugan," Neji said. "Of course, that's not all I saw, if you know what I mean," He admitted as he slyly began to stride towards Tenten.

At first Tenten did not understand, but then she figured it out.

* * *

Later that day, Neji was found dead with 1587014 kunai stuffed inside him. 


End file.
